8pm Your Place
by wasteofhumanart
Summary: Draco and Harry are both unaware of how much their ongoing late night trysts mean to each other.
1. Draco

**Disclaimer **This fanfiction is provided for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made. All characters/settings are copyright to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Every night, I'd lie in bed, sated and gasping for breath, hoping that this time I'd wake up with him there. And every morning, I'd try to convince myself that I wasn't disappointed that I'd woken up to an empty bed again.<p>

I'd stumble to the shower and wash off the thin layer of dried sweat. From the shower I'd return to my bedroom and, ignoring the remaining discarded clothes from the night before, stand before my wardrobe selecting the right outfit. I'd fill one of the two mugs I put out especially with fresh coffee, down it in seconds, and then floo to work.

Arriving at work was always the worst part of the morning after. Seeing the guy you just slept with who snuck out before dawn is awkward as it is. When there's a 20ft statue of him commemorating his work as you enter your shared workplace, 'awkward' doesn't quite cover it. I have to rush past, keeping my eyes off of it, because one glance and I'm back there; I feel his lips on my neck, his hands on the small of my back, his legs hitched around my hips.

Reaching my office brings me a false sense of security. I can concentrate on my work and, like him, forget the previous night ever happened. Forget the way he moans my name, and the way his emerald eyes pierce mine, and forget the way he gasps 'I love you' in the heat of the moment.

I've gotten distracted again.

I trick myself into thinking work makes it easier. But how could it when I'm surrounded by him here? I know I could leave. Get another job. But part of me holds on to the hope that one morning, he'll stay. That we'll drink coffee together from the matching mugs I always put out. That we'll arrive at the office together, holding hands, and that he'll kiss me on the cheek as we go our separate ways. That he'll send me notes during the day that say 'I love you' rather than '8pm. Your flat.'

And I know that'll make the wait worthwhile. So why should I stop waiting now? Every minute of heartbreak will be worth it when I wake up in his arms.


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer **This fanfiction is provided for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made. All characters/settings are copyright to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>I want to stay. Every night when I leave, I can feel my heart breaking again.<p>

But why should I stay when my feelings are unrequited? I tell him I love him over and over again, and every time he just closes his eyes tight, like I've hit him with a bullet. He's never said it back.

And every morning, when he waltzes in to work, dashing past my office without a care in the world, it only confirms what I already knew.

This relationship is only about love for one of us.

I sit at my desk wondering how our relationship could have been different. If I'd told him ten years ago in sixth year when I started feeling this way, would we still be together now? Would we be married? With kids? Or would he have rejected me right there and then?

And if at the Ministry Ball, I hadn't drunk my way under the table, and stumbled across to him, and told him his dress robes would look better on my bedroom floor, would we ever have gotten together? I doubt it. So isn't it better that I have something with him? Even if it means more to me than it does to him? Even if it's not the 'happily ever after' I always wanted?

So I sit at my desk composing love letters, before screwing them up and resorting to my usual message of '8pm. Your flat.' (The debate of whether or not to add a kiss at the end has been going on for years, and every time I decide it's too much and resist.) The note gets sent off to his desk, and I spend my time just hoping and dreaming that this time will be different. This time it'll be perfect.

Until then, I wait.


	3. Together

**Disclaimer **This fanfiction is provided for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made. All characters/settings are copyright to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>It's Draco's birthday when it all changes.<p>

With all of his friends busy at work during the week, his only plan for the evening had been to stay in and get an early night.

And so when the standard '8pm. Your flat.' message arrives, he can't say no.

'Might as well spend the evening with the person you love on your birthday. Even if they don't care.'

Everything went as usual. Harry and Draco left work at 6. At 6.15pm, Draco started the arduous task of picking the perfect thing to wear that night. At 7.45, he hastily tidied up his flat; laying out two set of towels in the bathroom, putting out two mugs for coffee in the morning, checking there was enough food for breakfast for two. At 8.01, he'd be stopped by the sound of the floo, and hands on his chest unbuttoning his shirt, and the feel of the backs of his knees hitting the bed.

Hours later, he'd fall asleep in Harry's arms, not to wake up again until after he'd left.

Not this time though.

This time, Harry waited a bit too long before slipping out of bed. Draco's hold on him was too tight, and so as Harry slipped out, Draco woke up. With bleary eyes he looked around the room, only to see Harry sat on the edge of his bed, tugging on his boxers.

Sitting up, he leaned over to the other man, and wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Please don't go." He leaned closer, and with a shiver Harry noticed his warm breath tickling the back of his neck. "I know you don't care about me but -" Draco gently grabbed Harry's jaw, turning him to face him again, but avoiding eye contact. "But it's my birthday, and - just this once? Please? Just that?" His eyes shone with tears in the dim light, and Harry felt his heart break again.

"H-How can you say I don't care about you? Don't I tell you every night that I love you?" Harry's voice was shaky; the confession was harder without the heat of the moment.

"If you love me then why do you always leave?"

"Because you never say it back. And it breaks my heart knowing you don't feel the same."

"It breaks my heart seeing that you've left every morning!"

Silence fell between the two, and suddenly everything clicked in to place.

"I- I thought it was just the heat of the moment. I thought if I said it back, it would just scare you off, and we wouldn't even have this anymore." Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, bringing him close to himself again.

"We'll always have this Draco. You can have whatever you want from me, whether you want this, or more, or for me to leave forever."

"No! Just- Just don't leave me again, okay? Stay for coffee in the morning. Stay for breakfast. Arrive at work with me?"

"Everything. I'll be right here."

"I love you Harry."

"T-Thank you."

When Draco woke up the next morning, alone in bed, his heart dropped. He wiped furiously at the tears that were forming, and was just about to drag himself out of bed when Harry walked through his bedroom door with two steaming mugs of coffee, a smile on his face.

"Was wondering if you'd be up. I made coffee, the mugs were out on the side. I- I hope that's alright." Draco couldn't stop the broad smile that broke out on his face.

"That's perfect."


End file.
